


Αγάπη

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Between Rage & Serenity [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Between Rage and Serenity, Bewitched Charles Xavier, Bisexual Charles Xavier, Bisexual Erik Lehnsherr, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier Feels, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier-centric, M/M, POV Charles, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad Erik Lehnsherr, There is love, and vice versa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Time most certainly tells when pain and loss have the ability to evolve into camaraderie--and so much more.





	Αγάπη

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Greek tragedy turned probable will of Eros.

It wasn't always like this. Wasn't always _this way_ between us. We might have been the exact opposite, Erik and I. It could have all turned out _so_ _ very _differently. It could easily have been only struggle and pain and righteous but terribly short-lived justice; where rage and pity staked their claim and struck us down like nothing, with their Zeus-like thunderbolts.

But the thin line between rivalry and respect swept us up, as leaves in a cyclone; my oak to his sycamore--so different yet _ utterly _ the same--whirling helplessly around one another then ultimately colliding with the true force of mother nature...

That, and absolute fucking captivation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The title, Aγάπη, means 'love' in Greek.
> 
> Come find me on the hellsite that is Tumblr: @all-or-nothing-baby.
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
